


You'll Never Walk Alone

by Nandito89



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alcohol, Blood, Car Accidents, Fear, Fear of Death, Gen, Hurt, Injury Recovery, Liverpool F.C., Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Party, Past Relationship(s), Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3233372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nandito89/pseuds/Nandito89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does it take to recover from a small set back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Never Walk Alone

Fernando feels the adrenalin pumps through his veins. He can’t focus at anything. Every sound is to laud and it feels like his head is going to pop off the rest of his body and then explode. This is insane, totally insane. His body won’t cooperate with his brain. He needs to get away, but he can’t move not even if he wanted to. 

Nobody is there to help him, his alone.   
Fernando tries to lift his head from the ground so he can see what’s going on around him. He really need to see the others, he has to find out if they are okay.   
He moves his head to the left side and is watching people running around and screams for help. 

Fernando lifts his arm from the ground at to his head. A familiar tattoo comes to sight. It looks different, but it’s his. He sees something running from it. It’s a red fluid.   
He can feel pain in his whole body every time he tries to move. He need someone to come and find him before it’ too late.   
  
He can’t take it anymore, it hurts too much. He needs to close his eyes just for a sec, but if he does, will he ever open them again??   
He decides to close them and let God decide if he can stay or if he has to leave already.   
  
Everything is dark and he can’t feel anything any longer. His has no pain and he can move, he’s free…   
“Can you hear me? Please respond in any way you can”   
Damn… the pain is back for good and it hurts even more now, why can’t they just leave him alone and let him get away from all he hates…   
  
“Please respond if you can hear me…” the person lifts Fernando’s head to support it best way.   
  
“Fuck, you are annoying” Fernando says and opens his eyes and looks direct into the other persons.   
  
“Thank God you are alive” The person looks up and waves a hand to get some of the ambulance men to get a stretcher over so they can get Fernando to the hospital. They have to make sure he stays alive under the drive so they fasten him to the stretcher.   
  
They are four men to lift him to the ambulance. They get him into it and drive away from the place.   
  
*   
Fernando closed his eyes and starts to look back at the accident. 

He remembers the evening in flashbacks. He can see the house and he remembers telling Olalla that he’ll be back before the next morning. He drives towards Steven G’s house where Steven and Xabi were waiting for them. On the way there he picks up Pepe, Daniel and 3 girls they had found very attractive. They are going to celebrate last night’s win together. They’ll start out at Steven’s and later go to a disco in Liverpool.   
They are sitting it the living room and are drinking. They are having fun when Daniel wants to go to the disco. None of them can drive. They have got way too much. They talks about it for some time and later agrees that Nando shall drive, he got less than the rest of them.   
  
*   
Fernando can feel the tears start to come to his eyes and he wanted to cry, but he didn’t want the men in the ambulance to notice it. His brain was trying to kill him with guilt and pain.   
He wanted to scream and let everything out, but he was a man, and his dad always told him “Big boys don’t cry” so he didn’t, because his was a big boy.   
  
*   
They get to his car and fasten their seat-belts, those who could. They were 8 persons in the car, but there were only belts for 5 so they all agreed that nothing would happen and then took the belts off again. They started to drive towards the disco and it was going very good until Fernando lost control of the car, but he got it back on the road fast and drove on, but this time his was more aware of danger and the road itself. After a couple of minutes something ran out from a wood and out in front of the car. Fernando turned the steering wheel to the left to avoid it and he did, but the car flew to the field and rolled around 5 or more times. They had been driving too fast. Around 190 km/h… 2 of the girls had gone through the side windows and the last had gone through the front window. The only one who was in the car after that was Fernando. He was stuck. He couldn’t move, his head had gone into the front window and to the side window and then back into the seat. He was fighting to get free.   
The rest of them people in the car were lying in a radius on 50 – 100 meters from the car. Steven, Xabi and Pepe lay close to each other bleeding, but alive.   
  
*   
“Can you hear me” a female voice asked. Fernando opened his eyes one more time. Things were blurry and his head was serious killing him and he felt like his body and head was 2 separated parts.   
  
“It hurts” the pain and guilt was rushing over him. He was felt so sore and hopeless.   
  
“Does it hurt when I do this?” She moved her hands to his leg and started to lift it.   
  
“YEA… STOPS THAT… leave me alone, I don’t need help. All I need is to be left alone. He was angry and wanted to sleep and forget the evening.   
  
*   
The 3 girls were dead. They were covered in blood and their necks, legs and backs were broken.   
Fernando could see them all from the car. He saw Daniel lay beside the car. He and Fernando had been in the front and the rest of them in the back of the car.   
Daniels arm was on the front seat, but his body was outside. Fernando wanted to stretch over and touch the arm to see if Daniel still was alive, but he couldn’t. He tried and tried again, but he couldn’t move far enough. He sat back and tried to clear his head when a dark shadow was coming towards him. He wanted to scream for help, but his chest was hurting and his almost couldn’t breathe. He was so tired and his body gave in. he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. Next time he opens his eyes he’s on the ground. He can see his car on fire and someone is standing or sitting 5 or 10 meters from him. The person looks at the burning car and then turns and looks at Fernando.   
  
“They are dead and the others will soon die if they don’t get help, but I left my phone at home, so I can’t call for help” the person walked over to Fernando and started to check if he was listening or if he was gone to. The person took his hand and holds it close to its heart.   
Fernando drifted to sleep one more time. He just wanted to leave this world now. 

“Who was that person? I don’t know that voice and why aren’t it helping those who soon can die?” Fernando thought to himself.   
He opens his eyes and no one is near him. The person is gone or has it ever been there? Was his mind playing games with him again? He didn’t know, but he knew he was going to die to if they weren’t found soon.   
  
*   
“We are losing him, so one, go get the doctor NOW…”   
Fernando could hear someone scream as he started to feel shadows of pain, freedom, sadness, weakness, guilt and happiness. He could see a strange light in front of him, but it wasn’t blinding him, it was a warm and loving light. He could see a person waving at him. It wanted him to follow. As he got closer he could see that it was a familiar face. It looked like his old grandfather who died when Fernando was 17. They had been very close and Fernando would go to his grandmother and grandfathers house every day after school. 

His grandfather was so close again and Fernando almost could touch his hand… but all of sudden he started to fait away and so was the light. 

“No gran, don’t leave me alone. Let me come with you” Fernando started to scream and cry. He slowly turned back to life.   
  
“Pulse on 60 and blood pressure are 90/120 and it’s stable” a nurse was telling the doctor and other nurses.   
“Good God, I thought we lost him” the doctor said waving so sweat pearls from his forehead.   
  
“NOOOOO, I want to go with my grandfather. He needs me” Fernando panicked. He started to remember the day his grandfather died.   
Fernando wasn’t sure of what to do next, when he remembered the others in the car. 

“Where are the others and how are they? Are they all dead? It’s all my fault, I was driving the car when something ran out in front and I tried to avoid it. And then all the others was all over the ground and bleeding and I couldn’t do anything because I couldn’t move and…"Fernando trailed of; the whole situation was so surreal. It was a bad dream and he just wanted it to end right away. 

  
“You should try to rest so that you’ll get better” A nurse said. Fernando looked at her while she put a needle into his arm. It was hurting and it felt like it was burning all the way into his vein. The nurse was quite young, he could tell from her face and the way she treated him. He would guess her to be just about 20 years.   
  
“How old are you and how long have you been here?” he asked without thinking it trough.   
  
“I’m 19 and I am a student here. I’m studying to become a social and healthcare assistant. Is it a problem for you? Because then I’ll go get a nurse instead. I don’t mind.”   
  
“No no, it’s not a problem. I was just wondering. Sorry I asked, didn’t want to hurt you. You are doing a great job” Fernando smiled at the obvious nervous girl.   
  
“So it’s done. You’ll be fine. Now please get some sleep” She smiled back at him and turned around to leave, when Fernando asked her the question she’d hoped he wouldn’t ask. 

“How are the others?”   
She didn’t know how to respond so she hurried out of the room and into the rest of them. 

“He wants to know about the others” She told the nurse.   
  
Fernando looked at the wall on the other side of the bed. He didn’t know what to do. Steven, Xabi, Pepe and Daniel were dead. He had killed them because of the stupid alcohol and Daniels fancy idea of going to a disco. God he hated himself. He knew it was wrong to drive when he had been drinking and now he got the example of the theory. Stupid car, stupid hospital and stupid him. He was going to deal with this the rest of his life. He had to hear Alex, Yolanda and Nagore yell at him for killing their men. Now all the children lost their fathers and it was all because of him.   
  
The thing the girl gave him stated to have an effect on him now and he was getting tired so he laid back and fell asleep. It was nice to be taken care of.   
*   
Fernando saw the girls and Daniel again. They all looked dead. He just couldn’t or wouldn’t believe it. Daniel couldn’t be dead already, he was a fighter. He felt lost and wanted it all to end. He saw Steven move and so did Pepe and Xabi. They tried to stand but then they just feel again. Fernando wanted to help them. He had to, so he tried to sit up, but his back was sore and he couldn’t move his legs. He lets his body bump to the ground one more time and starts to sob. He was so tired and sad he just wanted to disappear. He didn’t know what happened, but when he turned his head he saw a lot of cars stopping and people started to run from their cars and onto the field. 2 or 3 stopped when they got to the girls, others got blankets and other things to use with injured young people. 4 of the nameless people ran to help Stevie, Xabi and Pepe. 2 ran to Daniel, but no one came to him. They didn’t see him. He wasn’t getting the help he need. The others got a warm blanket and go compression bandages and other things to clean and protect the wounds they have got. But no one came to Nando and he felt alone and lost. He really was going to die here. He didn’t even get to say goodbye to his family and friends. He promised himself, that if he survived) he would listen to his mother from now and to the end of his life.   
  
*   
Fernando is in the hospital bed, sleeping when someone knocks on the door and it opens slowly. It’s Stevie, Daniel, Pepe and Xabi. They were okay, but they have wounds and still in a bit of pain. They sit by Fernando’s side and Daniel takes his hand. Fernando wakes up with the warm felling of a hand on his. He opens his eyes and sees the 3 faces look at him. A smile comes to his face and the guilt leaves his body.   
  
“Hey there mate” Stevie says and makes Fernando smile even more.   
  
“Hey you guys, you aren’t as dead as I though, he jokes.   
  
“Nope, we’ll stay right here with you” Daniel smiled at him and kissed him on the forehead. “The nurses told us that we could take you home now, if you want to go home?”   
  
“Can I go home? Yes, that the best news I’ve got today”   
  
“Pepe will you find the wheelchair so we can go?” Xabi asked   
  
“Wheelchair?, Why do we need that? Can’t I just walk?” Fernando asked in a bit choked.   
  
“You legs are healed yet and they are in gypsum, so you can’t walk, sorry Fer” Daniel explanted to the now very close to crying Fernando. “You’ll be okay in 6-8 week, and then you can start to practice with the rest of us again.”   
  
“What about you guys, you can walk. Why can you walk when I can’t?”   
  
“Because we were being thrown out of the car, but you weren’t. You were in the car longer then us and someone tried to get you out, but the just made more damage on your legs and now we don’t want to talk more of it. We just want to take you home and make sure you’ll be okay” Daniel said and the rest of them agreed.   
  
Arriving to Fernando’s house they got the wheelchair out and then they help Fernando into it. Fernando didn’t like the feeling of not going to use his legs for a long time, but he had to deal with it and he would.   
When they got into the house, Xabi found a letter on the kitchen table from Olalla.   
  
*   
 _Dear Fernando_  
I have been waiting for you to get home,   
You didn’t even have the time to call?   
Who do you think you are?   
I just wanted to tell that I’ve left England   
  
Good luck in the future   
Never ever yours again   
Olalla   
  
*   
Fernando got the letter, just what he needed right now. Now he was going to handle this alone. No one really cared about him and his feeling. He hated his life and it was so typical Olalla to go all dramatic when things didn’t go her way. 

Fernando was in a wheelchair and needed help with a lot of things. So Pepe was with him most of the time. He would call Xabi or Daniel when thing was got too much for him.   
Fernando felt a bit like a burden to the rest of them, but they told him that he wasn't so they keep comming to him and help out in the house.   
  
*  
5 months later he could walk, jog and run again, so he was back on the pitch and was training again and soon he would return to Anfield Road…   
He was ready and there was nothing more he wanted than return to the matches for Liverpool and win the premier league for them. And he would do that. He had found the power and the faith to start scoring again. He knew that for sure.   
  
*   
Today was he day. He was returning to Anfield and the crowd he love so much. Everything was going to be fantastic. He knew that the fans and the stadium were on his side. He was going to give them goals, smiles and hope.   
  
The crowd sang:   
His armband proved he was a red, Torres, Torres   
You’ll never walk alone it said, Torres, Torres   
We got the boy from sunny Spain, give him the ball hell score again   
Fernando Torres, Liverpool No. 9   
  
And it was the best feeling ever. He had tears in his eyes and he had never been happier.   
He scored 1, 2 and 3 goals and he had brought his team in the lead.   
Everyone had been so nice to him and he was grateful for it.   
  
The only thought running through his head was: When you have good friends, who cares for you.   
  
 **You’ll never walks alone.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading..
> 
> Comments is always welcome :)


End file.
